


You're my soulmate asshole, Deal with it.

by demonramsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Ramwood - Freeform, thekingandhisasshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonramsey/pseuds/demonramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two stood in silence for a long moment before Geoff stepped forward and kissed Ryan.<br/>“You’re my soulmate asshole, deal with it.” He whispered, a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my soulmate asshole, Deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for language.  
> First Ramwood.   
> Ramwood stuff will be tagged thekingandhisasshole.

The name was the same every time he looked at it. Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey was the name and it wasn’t ever going to change. He understood why it sat where it sat, but why in God’s name did it have to be on his wrist? That’s the one place he wished it wasn’t, because that meant the whole world saw that his soul mate was his boss. Sighing, he picked up the binding he used to keep it wrapped. He usually unwrapped it after hours, when he was alone to edit stuff, but it was about 10 minutes before everyone went home and no one was paying attention anyway. Running a hand down his face, Ryan stood up and went to grab something to drink.  
Geoff knew something was up with Ryan, and he’d known for a while what Ryan was hiding from the other, he didn’t need to have a sneak peak at the name on Ryan’s wrist to know. Geoff knew what was going on, because he had James Ryan Haywood on his wrist as well, but no one knew that because he kept it covered with a binding as well. It was considered normal among soul mates who had yet to get together. Michael, Lindsay, Jack, Caiti, Gavin, Meg, Ray, and Tina had done it, and now that they were all either together or married, they kept their wrists uncovered, to let people know that they had soulmates and had no interest in them. He watched as Ryan came back and sat down.  
Nearly everyone cleared out quickly, leaving Ryan to his editing, headphones still on his head. He found that hearing the audio play back as he edited kept him calm. He didn’t realize Geoff was still in the office as he absentmindedly set his binding aside. He wouldn’t have smacked Geoff in the face had he not startled him.  
“Ouch!” Geoff yelled. “What the hell asshole?!” He added.  
“You scared me!” Ryan yelled back. “It wasn’t intentional!” He added.  
“Well, maybe you should start paying attention when someone calls your name!” Geoff snapped.  
Falling silent, Ryan stared at Geoff. “What do you want?” He asked.  
“I know my name is on your wrist, Ryan.” He said. “I’ve known since I hired you.” He added.  
Hearing Geoff’s reply, Ryan narrowed his eyes. How could Geoff have known that his wrist had Geoff’s name on it? He hadn’t told anyone in the office, not because he didn’t trust anyone, but because he didn’t see the point, he figured that he could just blow it off and move on with his life, and never have to acknowledge it, because he’d read about cases where the soulmates names didn’t line up, but it didn’t matter because they loved each other, but clearly he wasn’t going to be part of that percentage.  
“How do you fucking know that? I haven’t told anyone in this office about it.” Ryan said.  
Geoff sighed and pulled his binding off, revealing James Ryan Haywood. “That’s how.” He said, showing it to Ryan.  
The two stood in silence for a long moment before Geoff stepped forward and kissed Ryan.  
“You’re my soulmate asshole, deal with it.” He whispered, a smile on his face.


End file.
